Genderbend Gym Time
It's seventh period gym outside all doing warm ups! Michelle is already done. Michelle: I'm done I'm going to run now! Bri: Wow nobody can do exercises in 2 second Kayla: Oh hey Isabella u an ugly ass thot! nobody's gonna wanna ever date u! Isabella: SHUT UP! Mr. Priest: That's a point loss kobe...I mean kayla! Kayla: Yeah Motherfucker! What up Nigga gansta rap nigga... Mr. Priest: U be earning more! Kayla: Suck my ass Mr. Priest: ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT GO TO C.I GOD UR JUST AS ANNOYING AS A GIRL!!!!!! Kayla: Y thank u Mr. lonely Bri: Oh Kayla u ugly So all r done with there exercises all about to do some good fucking football. Taylor is the first one to go out there......the whole class after her. Taylor: Y THE WHOLE CLASS AFTER ME I'M WEARING HEELS AND A SKIRT...WITH PINK Anyways Taylor makes it. She goes out there again. Mr. Priest sends Christopher and Isabella. Well Christopher catches her. They shake each others hands and Now Christopher is out with da football. Mr. Priest sends Isabella after Christopher well we all know Isabella (Isaiah) is slow as a rock so ya know Christopher makes it! Again Mr. Priest is amused so he sends him out there again. Sends Rosa, Charlotte and Michelle...Christopher makes it! Mr. Priest SHIEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT U FAST BOY! Christopher: Yup! Taylor: Wow I found somebody just as fast as me....dammit! Mr. Priest sends Michelle out sends Charlotte....Charlotte caught her. So charlotte out there with taylor.....We all know Taylor caught her! So Mr. priest sends Taylor out there with the football then he sends Yasmeen....Almost got her but Taylor won! Isabella was sent out there with the football. Taylor was sent to get her well she caught up but instead of tagging her Taylor picked Isabella up ran to the street threw Isabella in the street two garbage trucks ran over the poor scrappy. There was blood on the street. Taylor wuz happy but suddenly Isabella somehow lives and keeps running with the football. Taylor: WHAT??? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU??!!! Isabella: TAYLOR U KNOW I CAN'T DIE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Taylor: DAMN I HATE U UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH Isabella: GUESS WHO I AM TAYLOR GUESS WHO I AM! Taylor: A SCRUB! I BUNDLE OF STICKS! A THOT! A PIECE OF TRASH! A TROLL! Isabella: NOPE I'M SAILOR MOON BY THE POWER OF THE MOON I SHALL PUNISH U! Taylor: What??!!!! THAT SHOW IS FOR LITTLE KIDS U STILL WATCH THAT????!!!!! Isabella: Yes problem Taylor u r wearing a purple shirt with a puppy on it, a pink skirt and pink heels I mean is there anything with me watching a show that is 4 lil girls....I AM A GIRL STICK WITH IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Taylor: GET BACK HERE WHEN I CATCH U IMMA KILL U FOR GOOD! *Pulls out gun and shoots Isabella* Isabella: *Regenerating* Taylor: OH GREAT U CAN GROW UR PARTS BACK! LIKE WTF!!!??????? Isabella: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Suddenly the whole class pull out guns and shoot Isabella she dies FOR GOOD...THE END IT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF!